


An Unspoken Truth

by NearlyBeloved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Sorta Ships It, based on a pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyBeloved/pseuds/NearlyBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unspoken truth.<br/>It was an unspoken truth but a truth nonetheless. Dean and Castiel were in love.<br/>They’re just too stubborn to see it. At least that was what Sam believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unspoken Truth

It was an unspoken truth.

It was an unspoken truth but a truth nonetheless. Dean and Castiel were in love.

They’re just too stubborn to see it. At least that was what Sam believed.

But Sam has had enough. The unresolved sexual tension between the other two was amusing at first, but now it was just annoying. The more time passed, the thicker the tension became. The two idiots were getting distracted, making minor mistakes on hunts that would have been avoided entirely if they just fucking **did** it already.

“Just fucking **do** it already!”

Two confused stares were thrown his way.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You,” Sam made a gesture towards Dean.

“And him,” his hands flail towards Cas.

“In a room,” he made a box gesture with his hands.

“Doing **it**!” now Sam made a rather obscene gesture.

Dean turned into a rather unattractive red. Sam was also red in the face, but it was mainly due to his previous outburst. Cas tilted his head in further confusion, _no surprise there_ , Sam rolled his eyes inwardly.

“I do not understand.”

Cas squinted his eyes.

Sam’s eye twitched.

Sam strides towards Castiel with purpose and promptly pokes the angel on the chest.

“ **What**. **Part . Of. The. Two. Of. You. Fucking. Do. You. Not. Understand.** ”

Each word was punctuated with a poke.

“Cas-“

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Castiel cut him off.

“But we do.”

Sam was ready to throw another fit but froze.

“Wha-?”

Dean pressed a palm to his face.

“Cas, we talked about this.”

Castiel turned towards Dean and gave him an apologetic look.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded in acceptance to the silent apology. A silence falls over them.

Until Sam decided to break it.

“S-so you mean to say that you,” again, he gestures towards Dean.

“And you,” a gesture towards Cas.

“Are **doing** it?” another obscene gesture.

“I think you’re mature enough to actually say the word sex Sam.” Dean points out.

“Don’t change the subject, answer the damn question.” Sam retorts.

Dean gives a huff. Never one to beat around the bush around such topics, Dean gives Sam an answer in the form of a question.

“So what if we do?”

Sam’s breath hitches, his eyes slowly close, his right hand combs through his hair.

His eyes slowly open.

Sam snaps.

“You mean to fucking say, _this whole fucking time_ , you two had been together?!” Sam dramatically walks towards the nearest chair and promptly plops down on it.

 “All of the times I put up with you messing up on hunts because I felt sorry for the both of you because I _believed_ that the sexual and emotional frustration was getting to the both of you? What the fuck was the sexual tension about then?!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean gruffly says.

“You, messing up on hunts? The damn sexual tension that could be cut by a fucking knife?”

Dean looks thoughtful for a second, then realization dawns on his face.

Sam squints his eyes. “Explain.”

“Well you see,” Dean rubs the back of his neck.

“I’ve been rather out of sorts lately because I’ve been planning to do something…”

Dean searches for the right word.

“…important.” He looks satisfied with his choice of word.

Dean then gives a shrug of resignation. “But I guess this is a good a time as any.”

The hunter proceeds to walk towards his angel.

“Dean-“

Dean cuts him off with a soft kiss to the lips.

Sam blanches from where he is seated, sure he was fine with them being together, but he didn’t need to _see_ that they were together.

“Cas,” Dean begins, slowly getting down on one knee.

Sam’s eyes grew wide; he knew where this was going.

 Castiel looked down at Dean with shock. For once, he also knew where this was going.

”The moment that I first saw you, I honestly thought that you were a dick,”

Cas gives out a chuckle.

“But the more that I got to know you, the more that I believed that we would become inseparable.”

Dean reaches for his back pocket and takes out an ID.

Sam quirks a brow at this.

“I just didn’t expect that we would become inseparable in this way.”

Dean looks up at Cas with a smile that Sam hasn’t seen since they were a lot younger. A smile that only signified true happiness.

“I’m glad though, ecstatic even, because this right here, it feels right. Being with you feels right Cas. It feels perfect.”

Dean hands Cas the card.

Castiel looks down at the card and then down at the man who he gave everything up for.

“Castiel Winchester.”

He reads out loud.

“I like it. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it Dean?”

Dean looks overjoyed and promptly stands up and gives the slightly shorter man a hug.

Sam looks on with joy at the proceedings. His brother finally found his happiness. Okay, maybe he already found it a little earlier on without Sam noticing but hey, Sam noticed now.

Despite the earlier joy, Sam felt like he forgot something.

Sam focused. What was he forgetting?

Turn off the tap? Nah, he double checked that one.

The TV? Nope.

His laptop? A quick glance to his left told him it was charging on a nearby table.

“I understand now why Dean was acting weird, but what about you Cas, what’s your excuse?”

Cas and Dean separated for a moment to look at Sam.

Dean couldn’t help but agree with Sam on this one.

Two pairs of eyes stared at Cas.

“Well?”

Dean encouraged.

Cas looked abashed for a moment before a look of determination crossed his face.

“Well…”

He reached into his trench coat’s pocket, pulling out a blue velvet box.

“I guess we had the same idea Dean.”

He gave Dean a sheepish smile. He opened the box and presented to Dean a beautiful gold band.

Cas takes out the ring and reaches for Dean’s left ring finger.

Dean lets out a laugh.

“I guess this just makes it even more official then. Where did you even get the idea?”

Cas lets out a grin.

“Definitely not from the pizza man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked my fic :) Send any fic requests for Destiel if you have any. Still prefer bottom!Dean though, so a warning in advance XD


End file.
